Haru ni Sakura
by rowenna.mist
Summary: Autumn, middle of Meiji era, a woman left Tokyo without hesitation. Was it the truth?


Warning : Drabble, second point of view

.

.

* * *

><p>Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Watsuki Nobuhiro<p>

Haru ni Sakura © Puerliche

* * *

><p>The Departure<p>

.

.

Kau tak pernah benar – benar menyukai September, ketika angin musim gugur mulai merambah wilayah Tokyo dan sekelilingnya. Membawa aroma matang daun daun momiji yang bercampur dengan sakura di tanah yang mulai lembab seiring datangnya musim dingin. Suara gesekannya dengan benda – benda dibumi selalu membuatmu risau. Entah karena apa kau pun tak begitu mengerti.

Di musim gugur belia, pada pertengahan era meiji kau membuat keputusan. Keputusan besar. Di atas petak petak kasar batu jalanan kau berdiri. Memikul koper kayu ek berpelitur di tangan kanan, sementara yang kiri menggenggam kotak obat. Ditempa di pondok mantan samurai era bakumatsu, perawakannya simpel dan enteng, kokoh dan mudah dibawa untuk bepergian. Bagaimanapun, produk Jepang memanglah yang terbaik. Satu ryo tidaklah terlalu besar untuk barang mumpuni seperti itu.

Tek tek tek .

Kau mematuk – matukkan _geta_mu dengan repetisi tak teratur, menandakan bahwa kau telah lama menunggu. Tapi bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang sopan bagi wanita dewasa terhormat untuk mematuk matuk seperti itu, maka kau letakkan bebanmu di atas tanah, memainkan pita _haori_mu , sejenak menetralkan risau yang sedari tadi melanda.

Di seberang kanan kau memperhatikan gerombolan _geisha _tengah bergerumul saling menjajakan lengan mulusnya satu sama lain, setali tiga uang menggaet pedestrian yang berlalu lalang. Bukan masalah untuk yang berkantong tebal, dan bagai bulan bagi punguk punguk tak berkantong.

Tendensimu untuk melayangkan kata - kata cela pada gadis – gadis jalang malang itu tak pernah tersampaikan. Kau pun tak mendesis layaknya mayoritas wanita Jepang terhormat lainnya kala bersitemu dengan mereka. Mungkin rasa ibamu lebih dominan dari loyamu. Maka kau serahkan saja nasib mereka pada dewa. Toh mereka bukan tanggunganmu.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk.

Suara derap samar yang semakin bereskalasi menyita perhatianmu. Tidak cukup lama untukmu melihat dengan jelas sumber dari suara itu, karena begitu kau memutar lehermu seperlima derajat lingkaran, kau mendapati seekor kuda, kereta dan sang kusir serta pria tua yang melambai lambai dengan tersenyum.

Belum sukses satu petak batu kau lewati, sebuah suara dari arah berlawanan merenggutmu. Kau berbalik, mendapati empat sekawan tengah memasungmu dalam senyuman tulus. Mereka datang juga. Himura-san, Kaoru, Yahiko-kun dan dia. Iya dia. Si pemuda impulsif itu.

Maka atas interupsi mendadak ini, kau meminta Oguni – sensei beserta sang kusir untuk menunggu.

Dengan perlahan kau bergerak kearah mereka, menyambut pertemuan yang mungkin terakhir kalinya – mungkin juga tidak. Semuanya tergantung pada roda roda takdir.

Kepada mereka kau menyerukan salam perpisahan dengan berat hati. Untuk Kenshin Himura kau layangkan senyum tulus, sebagai seorang kawan juga mantan penggemar. Teringat betapa dalamnya dia terjerembab melankolia saat Kaoru dinyatakan meninggal. Kau turut merasa senang ketika kau mendapati jemarinya bertautan dengan jemari si gadis di sampingnya. Yang tengah menunduk lesu.

"Hei, kau yang di sana." Kau mengucapkannya dengan nada sarkatis seperti biasa. Tidak, tidak seperti biasa. Kali ini – sama seperti bulan bulan terakhir, saat kau dan mereka berjuang mati – matian menghadapi musuh sang mantan hitokiri battousai. Kali ini kau menambahkan _sesuatu _ di sana. Tatapan runcingmu kini telah melunak. Tampang acuhmu sudah kau tinggalkan. Sebaris lengkungan samar asing kini hadir disana.

"Mengapa malah kau yang terlihat muram begitu? Kau membenciku kan?" Lanjutmu, masih memasang ekspresi indifferentmu yang biasa. Gadis di depanmu itu masih belum mendongak, jelas sekali menahan sesuatu. Ia mendesah. Kau mendesah.

"Ya, aku membencimu." Suaranya yang tak bertenaga membuatmu merasa tak nyaman. Kau hampir saja menundukkan egomu dengan memeluknya. Tapi untungnya dia menolongmu di detik – detik terakhir. Si kepala ayam itu. Bersyukurlah.

"Ayolah Jo-chan, tak perlu murung begitu. " Tulang ikan yang terjepit di antara gigi tak menghalanginya untuk berbicara. Kau melihatnya mengusap perlahan kepala si gadis murung , mengabaikan perih yang kau kira masih melanda telapak yang sepenuhnya telah kau balut dengan perban, bersama dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Kau sedikit lega dan sekarang pertahananmu untuk tampak acuh mulai runtuh. Bagaimanapun, itu karena dia kan?

Masih terus mengusap, dia melanjutkan, "Kalau hanya Aizu, hanya makan waktu sehari bila berlari kan?" Jelas sekali. Kalimatnya itu bukan lagi ditujukan untuk gadis yang sedang ia hibur. Jelas sekali bagimu. Dia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bodoh. Sampai kapan dia akan bodoh begitu. Tentu saja kau tak memberinya jawaban. Kau hanya menunggu dia melanjutkan. Kali ini dia menatapmu lurus. Sudah terlambat untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

_Dimgrey-_nya telah menguncimu.

"Lagipula ini bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya. Kalau ingin bertemu, kau bisa menemuinya kapan saja, kan?" Kau masih belum bisa merespon. Masih berkutat dengan kontrol diri. Sial! Kenapa dia mesti menatapmu seperti itu. Dan hei! Cepat keluarkan gas buangan dari jantungmu. Kau bisa mati kalau terlalu lama menahan napas!

"Meski hanya akan mengganggu saja, kau boleh datang berkunjung ke Aizu. Dengan Himura-san tentu saja." Kepada gadis itu kau berkata. Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu satu - satunya cara untuk bersikap abstain. Lalu kau menatapnya lagi. Seperti biasa. "Araa, kau bisa bermulut manis juga." Gurauanmu terdengar pasif. Untunglah dia hanya menyeringai seperti biasa, hingga memberimu keberanian untuk melanjutkan. " Kalau ada masalah dengan lenganmu, kau bisa menemuiku."

Satu - satunya hal yang kau kagumi darinya ialah saat dia bisa bersikap tenang di saat – saat seperti ini. Dia hanya tersenyum tanpa menatapmu. "Terima kasih," Ujarnya . Bodoh. Kau hanya bisa menimpalinya dengan senyuman pula.

Di pertengahan era meiji, pada bulan September, tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang kau sang nona rubah pergi. Meninggalkan Tokyo. Meninggalkan empat sekawanmu.

Selanjutnya?

Entahlah, kau masih belum mau memikirkan. Biarkan saja takdir yang menentukannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Judul fic ini diambil dari bab terakhir rurouni kenshin, juga ceritanya cannon dengan tambahan disana sini. Setelah sekian lama tak menulis, rasanya jadi kaku saat menulis fic ini. Dalam waktu singkat fic ini selesai, maka dipastikan akan ada banyak kekurangan.<br>Jadi, mampirlah sejenak untuk memberikan concrit ataupun flame :)


End file.
